1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protecting system and method. In particular, the present invention relates to a mobile protecting device automatically startup protection mechanisms when the mobile protecting device detects a mobile device is according with a falling status.
2. Related Art
Recently years, with the prevalence and development of mobile devices, most users have more mobile devices. However, since the mobile device has the feature of mobility, it is probable to fall off. Hence, it is quite an unresolved issue of well protecting the mobile device when it falls off in the industry.
Generally, a conventional mobile device protecting manner is to add a protecting element thereto, such as a mobile protecting device (e.g., a protection case). However, this manner only has a limited effect. When the mobile device falls off, the resulted vibration may cause a damage to the mobile device, and thus lead to a failure to activation of itself. This would subsequently affect acquisition of data in the mobile device and even result in data missing or damage, Therefore, the conventional protecting manner has the issue of poor protection to effect on the mobile device.
In view of this, there is a proposed way to synchronize the data of the mobile device to a cloud database that the mobile device periodically transmits data to the cloud database to reserve a backup version of the data as a data protection, whereby solving the situation where the user can not acquire the data when the mobile device encounters a failure. However, although this manner may reduce the possibility of data missing or damage, the backup data has to be updated before a possible fall-off action or collision of the mobile device. In addition, in the course of transmission of the data through the Internet associated with IP protocol to the cloud database, a network safety issue is still encountered. Therefore, the above manner still needs to be improved in the protection effect.
In view of the above, the issue of the protection result to be improved requires to be addressed by setting forth an effective technology.